


第12章 他挺行的 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [2]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564498
Kudos: 2





	第12章 他挺行的 完整版

楚天长刚停稳车，就见岳小川挤开一位返城民工，大包小裹地奔过来，脸和鼻尖都冻得泛红，像年画似的。接客处不许社会车辆长时间停靠，接了人就得撤，所以他来得晚了点。  
迅速把行李放进后备箱，楚天长发动车子，汇入车流。见岳小川嘶嘶哈哈地搓手，便将暖风调大。  
“等多久了？”  
“刚出来。”  
“这么多东西？”  
“我妈，非让我带着。”  
半个多月以来，除了除夕夜的新年快乐，他们没再交换过其他信息。而且，岳小川收到的信息，还TM是群发的。  
楚天长举着榛蘑、木耳等，纠结了一下该把它们归为哪类，又按照包装袋颜色的色温依次排好。  
岳小川从包里端出不锈钢饭盒，摆上餐台。楚天长面部扭曲着后退，惊诧地问：“这是什么？！”  
“饺子啊。”  
“哦，原来是个饭盒。”他还以为是简易骨灰盒，宠物用的那种。  
平底锅铺油，熟饺子们整齐地排列、翻转，渐次被煎至焦香金黄。楚天长耐心地拨弄它们，队形必须一致，一个都不能掉队。  
“楚老师，你这属于强迫症吧？”岳小川洗完澡，擦着头发问，“还有一点点洁癖。”  
“不算严重吧，我喜欢让生活和眼前的东西，干净有秩序一些。”  
吃完煎饺，楚天长竟没有先收拾碗筷，而是把岳小川拽到卧室推在床上，俯身含住他圆润的耳垂。  
他洗了澡但没换衣服，薄毛衣上沾染着火车站鱼龙混杂的气味，和老家鞭炮的烟火气。这样的话，床上也会染到……但楚天长等不及了。太想收拾他了，已经磨枪霍霍半个月。  
“楚先生，你想我了吗？”岳小川笑吟吟地环上他的脖颈。从楚天长的表情来看，又越界了。  
“肾想。”  
“甚想，喔。”还挺文雅。  
你为什么，不想跟我谈恋爱呢？岳小川只能想想，这种话问出口，他怕友情破裂，被撵出去。虽然封建社会一去不复返了，但阶级压迫，还是真实存在的。  
他们四唇相接，楚天长把岳小川的毛衣从头顶剥掉，还顺手帮他叠好。后者微微翻了个白眼。  
“楚老师，不，楚先生。如果是野战呢？你也这样叠衣服吗？”  
“野战？你是指在荒郊野外？不可能的，我不会。”  
楚天长把鼻尖埋在岳小川颈间，意外觉得，这股淡淡的烟火气还挺好闻。大概是，硝和磷等化学物品尽情燃烧过的气味。  
【楚天长用舌尖轻轻扫过他的耳根，不出意外激起一阵战栗。  
岳小川一条修长匀称的腿曲起来，带着恶意去顶楚天长胯间，感到那物硬挺如擀面杖。  
“楚先生，你好硬，这次会不会中途坠机？”  
“坠机？”正在胸口流连的楚天长抬眼，随后微微眯起，“你的意思是我不行吗？”  
“要不，咱俩换换？啊——！”岳小川惊呼一声。  
楚天长将他外裤内裤一起扯掉，忍住去叠的冲动，随手扔在地上，然后也脱光。  
“今天我不会再半路放过你了。”  
楚天长挤进他双腿之间，握住挺立的分身揉搓，还用拇指沿着龟头打圈。岳小川条件反射夹紧双腿，难耐地哼出声，又被吻住双唇，发出含糊不清的呜咽。  
湿热的唇舌纠缠在一起，缠绕着互相吮吸，发出情色的水声，唾液从嘴角溢出。岳小川的脸和身体又烧红了，紧紧攀着楚天长的臂膀，柔韧的劲腰不由自主地挺动，将下体送进对方手中摩擦。  
楚天长抓过床头柜的纸抽，低声道：“要射的时候告诉我。”  
岳小川点点头，可惜脑神经已经被灼烧，很快便长吟一声，濡湿了楚天长的掌心。后者不满地皱眉，抽出纸巾擦手。  
“别他妈擦了，你真麻烦！”  
岳小川长腿一伸，勾住楚天长的腰，迫使他俯下身来，主动吻住他，在喉结与锁骨处啃吻，眼里充满了渴望。随后毅然向下，生疏张开嘴，裹住硕大的前端。  
楚天长仰起头深深吸气，抓住岳小川的头发用力按向胯间。想起他没经验，又在那柔软的短发上温柔抚摸。岳小川时不时会咬到他的宝贝，那感觉还挺恐怖的。  
“小川，你不用这样……反正这种事，我是不会做的。”  
岳小川抬起水光四溢的眼眸，含糊道：“我知道，你爱干净。”他双手沿着楚天长的腹肌向上爬，也不知在摸什么。这种被顶礼膜拜的感觉让人心生罪恶又爽极了，楚天长握住他的手，感觉他已经开始干呕，轻声道：“好了……你可别吐我床上。”  
岳小川松口，红润的唇不满地抿起，随后立起身子要去亲吻楚天长。后者侧头避开，压住他肩膀，“不行，这样太不卫生了。”  
“你有没有情趣！你自己的鸡儿你也嫌弃？”  
“注意卫生好吗。”楚天长用刚刚还沾满精液的手指蹭了蹭岳小川的嘴唇，随后道，“躺好。”  
岳小川便躺好，任由楚天长屈起自己的腿，还拽过枕头垫在自己腰下。  
这次楚天长温柔得多，又不想被看出来，便揉捏着他的臀肉说：“你放松，受伤了我还得带你治病，麻烦死了。”  
“唔……嗯……”肠肉在手指挤进来时拼命收缩抗拒，但比上次要缓和得多。手指浅浅摩擦着柔嫩的内壁，逐渐向内顶弄，微微搅动着扩张。岳小川发出时断时续的呻吟，直到手指变为三根也没觉得疼，下身也立正了。  
楚天长望进那双逐渐被欲望熏染的眼睛，在岳小川彻底放松哼哼唧唧快要睡着时，才戴好套子欺身而上，将那两条没有一丝赘肉的漂亮长腿扛在肩上。  
紧致的穴道在闯入瞬间猛地绞紧，岳小川皱起眉，略显痛苦地闭起眼睛。还是疼，但比起上次的地狱模式已经好多了，而且姿势也舒服许多。  
“看着我。”  
岳小川只好睁眼，注视着身上的男人。粗壮的分身又硬了几分，冲撞到底部，开始小幅度动作。他轻喘一声，抠住楚天长的手臂，每一次摩擦都带来绵密不断的轻微快感，让他忍不住在楚天长离开时不舍地夹紧臀部。  
“舒服了？”楚天长知道他终于得了趣，放心大胆地顶弄起来，让龟头重重擦过他的敏感点，收获了一连串谄媚的吸裹和蠕动。  
“啊……楚先生……”岳小川扬起潮红的颈部，舒服得舌尖都伸出来了。下身就像张贪吃的嘴，吞吐着源源不断的如潮快感，还不由自主地握住下体打飞机。  
“松手，你这种淫荡的体质，大概只凭借后面也能射。”楚天长低声命令，见他还自娱自乐不亦乐乎，便捉住他的手腕按在两侧，将分身深埋进柔软的肠壁，每次都只留一个头部再狠狠顶入，同时摆动腰部在他体内画着圈研磨。  
“啊啊……不……”岳小川浑身发抖，淫靡的水声与支离破碎的呻吟交杂在一起，甚至还带了哭腔。他从没想过自己会被人干哭。  
“看着我。”楚天长的喘息也粗重起来。  
岳小川只好泪眼朦胧地直视他，在一次次凶狠的撞击中大叫着射在自己腹部，像搁浅的鱼般弹动着背部抽搐起来，溃不成军。  
楚天长想到他认为自己不行，不禁怒火中烧，还不肯放过他。岳小川柔韧性极好，可以被揉捏成任何形状玩弄，楚天长几乎要把他折断似的，将他的大腿屈起按在胸口猛干。  
岳小川嘴上说不要，穴肉却热情而淫荡地迎合，沉浸在官能带来的绝顶愉悦中不可自拔，被干得熟烂的肠肉甚至能勾勒出楚天长分身的形状。他甚至希望楚天长不要戴套，无死角地和他结合。  
“楚先生，我不行了，我又要……唔……”岳小川弄脏了自己胸口，湿润的眼眸逐渐失焦，在高潮的余韵中轻声呜咽起来。  
终于，在一阵要把人顶飞的激烈冲撞中，楚天长也射了，嘴唇颤抖着。岳小川趁机吻住他，用舌尖与他厮磨。楚天长的呼吸又加重了几分，加深了这个吻，在想起岳小川刚刚给自己口交后又恼火地直起身子，缓缓退出湿热的甬道。】  
“还觉得我不行吗？”  
岳小川羞赧地擦去眼角的泪，没有说话。  
原来，楚天长挺行的。  
舟车劳顿外加折腾，岳小川疲乏得很，想多在床上躺一会。楚天长却在他身后催促起来：“小川，你挪挪地方，我要换床单了。”  
岳小川不情不愿地瞥他一眼，撑起酸软的腰身。

春节刚过，业内就忙了起来。  
楚天长所在的传媒公司，安排给他一个系列的广告片导演工作，岳小川自然也跟着沾了光，甚至有长达0.5秒的近景镜头：骑在该品牌电动车上傻笑。  
日复一日的相处中，他们似乎真的成了朋友，偶尔还会去球场solo一把。只是，岳小川对楚天长终究带着一丝敬畏。楚天长呢？到底是一家之主，免不了少许的颐指气使。  
立夏这天，岳小川过得很充实，通告满满。上午，他去帮某不红的网红录美食节目，听她将自己介绍为：一位帅且努力的演员。冲这个评价，岳小川特别卖力地给她当捧哏。  
一上午，挣了500块钱，还在赞助的店家免费享用寿司和肥牛饭。下午去小剧团排练话剧，找曲喆练唱歌，晚上练舞蹈：KPOP和街舞。  
今天是两月一度的放肆之日，即垃圾食品开放日。在炸鸡，火锅，烧烤中犹豫后，他选择了……  
“楚老师，你吃不吃杨国福？我给你带一份。”  
“不吃。”  
楚天长也经常健身，合理饮食，不吃垃圾食品。岳小川的旧健身卡到期后，他还在常去的健身房多办了一张，只要时间合适，就结伴同去。  
但，单单凭酗酒这一点，岳小川就断定他无论怎么举铁都活不过六十岁——领不到养老金。每周，他都会烂醉2、3次，对于劝诫全当耳旁风。

门口多了双船似的大鞋，岳小川知道是楚天长的好朋友王三一登门了。  
他们正陷在家庭影院柔软的沙发里拉片，一部刚刚完成剪辑的微电影广告。楚天长垂下胳膊，摸索着拎起地上的酒瓶，“谁剪的？这一段分切太多了，连贯性有点差。”  
王三一见岳小川回来，朝他点头。  
“王老师来啦，我能一起看吗？”  
时间久了，他们也熟稔起来。王三一是楚天长本科时的同学，现在是同事。更多负责事务性工作，做执行或策划。经他手的项目，他都要找楚天长把关再给甲方过目，这样对方提出的意见会少很多。  
岳小川搬来椅子坐在沙发后面，捧着碗吃麻辣烫，像影院第二排观众。楚天长搔搔后脑发丝，“别在我脑袋后面秃噜秃噜的，小点声。”  
岳小川连忙放低音量。  
王三一笑道：“这种汤汤水水的东西，就得吃出声才香，小川你怎么不给我带一份？”  
“不知道你在呢，要不我拿个碗你分点。”  
“开玩笑的，好好吃吧。”  
岳小川像学生一样听他们讨论，迷恋地望着楚天长的后脑勺。王三一不经意地问：“你不打算拍自己的电影了？”  
“没打算。”  
“你也是的，工作不上门就闲着，倒是多跑动跑动，我知道你不缺钱，”王三一顿了顿，回头瞥了眼岳小川，“可你得多给人家小川创造机会啊。”  
“没事，我不急。我还在学习阶段，楚老师天天给我上表演课呢。”岳小川接话道。  
“这就开始帮腔啦？可看出你们是一家的了。”  
楚天长瞪了好友一眼，不自觉回眸望向岳小川，后者的脸被投影幕布映着，清晰地泛起两片淡红来。  
昨晚他们大尺度疯玩半宿，他都不害臊，此刻却因一句话而脸红。楚天长不愿细想其中隐藏了什么，默默转过脸。  
——————  
两辆车比较密集，因为上一次太……不和谐了。


End file.
